3 días
by Lurhien
Summary: COMPLETO ¿Nunca quisiste saber que secretos guarda el diario de Hermione Granger? Si la respuesta es si, ya tienes la solución. Las 3 últimas paginas del diario de Hermione.
1. 1º día

Se me ocurrió este FanFic una noche que estaba triste...Quiero dedicarselo a todos vosotros y en especial a la gente que cree en la magia.

Solo comentaré la historia aqui, no quiero estropear lo demás, explico: Este FanFic consta de 3 capitulos, en cada uno hay una página del diario de Hermione Granger, exactamente los 3 últimos días de la vida de Hermione Granger. Este se llama 1º día, el siguiente, 2º día y el último, 3º día.

Por favor dejen Reviews, aunque sea, para decirme que tengo muchas faltas de ortografía, jeje.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Hola! Mira, soy una idiota, al final Ron, Harry y Ginny me consiguieron sacar por que estaba tan… en las nubes, como ida. Casi me matan los chicos, que si él no me corresponde, que si es mayor, que si es un bobo, que si es un murciélago… Odio que le llamen murciélago!!! Y también odio que le insulten y que me pongan pegas para poder amarlo. Paso de lo que me digan!_

_Diario, te pongo como… ¿Cómo se dice? Te pongo como… ah ya! Te pongo como testigo de que:_

"_Juro que mi profesor de pociones favorito (no tengo otro, XD) será mío algún día"_

_¿Te queda claro Severus? Algún día serás mío!!! _

_Se que estoy un poco loca pero bueno…_

_Hoy nos han puesto muchos deberes en clase de Runas, también muchos deberes en Herbología y en Transformaciones y en Encantamientos y en Pociones… bueno… esos son los primeros que voy a hacer, es que el culo de Severus está para comérselo!_

_Bueno, mejor dejamos de hablar de tíos buenos…_

_Hoy me castigó McGonagall por culpa del mequetrefe de Ronald! Se suponía que quería lanzarle un hechizo de piernas gelatina, le salió bien! Y McGonagall dice que he sido yo cuando a sido Ron y el muy "capullo" por decir algo, se lo calla, y me hecha las culpas a mi! _

_Pero todo esto tiene una parte buena…_

_Dice McGonagall que valla a su despacho, yo y Malfoy, discutiremos sobre porque nos llevamos tan mal y luego iremos, Malfoy y yo, a discutir de nuevo con el… tío más bueno del mundo, vamos con su jefe de casa, con Severus Snape._

_Quedan 3 minutos¿y si llego tarde¿Y si me expulsan por eso? No lo creo, es muy improbable… ¿y si? Que no¿Pero y si? NO! Si digo que no me expulsarán es por que tengo razón, leches._

_Sigo pensando que Ron es un idiota de mucho cuidado, igual que Malfoy, madre mía, en que marrón me ha metido Ronald, y eso que hizo que me echaran las culpas antes de que me sacaran que me gusta Snape…_

_Ahora queda 1 minuto, es que tardo tanto en escribir por que Padma y "Lav Lav" están rondando por aquí y no quiero que me lean el diario y…_

_¡No¡Llego tarde!_

_Te sigo contando mañana, besos diario._

_¡Muakis!_


	2. 2º día

**Penúltima hoja del diario de Hermione Jane Granger**

_Querido diario:_

_¡¡Si!! Es que estaba para comérselo, con esos ojitos de niño bonito y esa capa ondeándose y esa voz tan sensual y ese culo tan…_

_Si, me lo pasé genial ayer en el castigo, jjajaja, no me enteré de nada que dijeran los demás, solo de mi Severus, es que es tan…_

_Cuando me preguntaba algo, yo solo podía responder, si si, claro claro…_

_Bueno, te explico: _

_1º- McGonagall echándonos la bronca (a Malfoy y a mi)._

_2º- Bronca directa para mi._

_3º- Bronca directa para Malfoy._

_4º- Dice que vallamos a ver a… Snape._

_5º- Vamos (que cortita que soy, xD)_

_6º- Snape nos hecha la bronca y yo, como es de esperar, embobada, me tuvo que llamar la atención mil veces y… hasta se me calló la baba alguna que otra vez._

_7º- Snape le dice que no se vuelva a repetir a Malfoy._

_8º- ¡¡Snape me deja castigada en su despacho a ordenar botes!!_

_9º- Estoy aquí escribiendo._

_Otro tema: Por la mañana Ron, Harry y Ginny me han evitado, no se que les pasa, quizás sea por lo de Severus… ¡al carajo! Si no me quieren tal y como soy que se jod…_

_¡Que se aguanten!_

_Pues eso, que me voy a ordenar un rato. He estado escribiendo esto porque Severus se ha ido a… no se qué que ha dicho antes._

_¡Ahora vuelvo!_

_Ya he vuelto, ¿sabes lo que te ha pasado querido Diario?_

_Te dejé tirado en el suelo y por poco te descubre Severus… ¿Y si lo hubiera visto? ¿Me atrevo a decírselo? ¿O soy una miedica?_

_Ahora estoy en mi cuarto… llorando… no quiero ocultártelo más, Diario:_

_Soy mortifaga, sí, mortifaga. Voldemort me ha mandado una tarea, acabar con Severus._

_Me dijo que si no lo hacía me mataría. Dice que sabe que Severus le es infiel. Tengo que matarle antes de dos días o si no… adiós mundo feliz. No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni a Dumbledore pero tengo una sensación de que él ya lo sabe… _

_No se que hacer, mis padres están muertos a sí que en ellos no puedo confiar. Ron, Harry y Ginny no me hablan. Dumbledore… es del bando bueno. Y… ¿él? ¿Y si se lo digo a él? Voldemort lo sabría…_

_Quisiera poder despedirle con un beso, un abrazo o simplemente con un "te quiero" pero creo que no va a poder ser…_

_Hoy estoy gastando bastante papel, se que te estarás quejando pero… quizás… sea la última vez que te escriba._

_He visto que Severus ha estado hablando mucho últimamente con Dumbledore y que siempre me señalaban a mí._

_Quizás Dumbledore le haya ordenado matarme. ¿Por qué si era su alumna favorita? Porque sabe que soy mortifaga. Me hice fiel al señor oscuro cuando este acabó con mis padres, si no puedes derrotar al enemigo, únete a él._

_Ojala fuera tan fácil, bueno, aquí me despido, por si no volvemos a escribirnos, Diario._

_Espero que guardes bien todo lo escrito, sobretodo lo de mi Severus._

_¡Hasta siempre y con amor!_

…_Buenas noches, mi Diario…_


	3. 3º día

_Hoy me volvió a doler la marca, sí, su marca y no tuve más remedio que acudir, como siempre. _

_Nos dijo lo de siempre, que le seamos fieles que si no seremos castigados, y todo ese rollo de siempre. Pero esta vez llamó a todos los mortifagos. Casi nunca vienen todos por que están haciendo misiones u otras cosas para el señor pero esta vez estuvimos todos y como no estaba él: el misterioso, siempre-viste-de-negro, slytherin-hasta-la-muerte, anti-gryffindors y lo más importante, ¡SEXY!_

_Pero después mandó irse a todos menos a mi, me dijo que ya no podía esperar más que tenía que hacerlo de una vez… me dio tiempo hasta esta noche, cuando sea más tarde, puesto que ahora son las doce y media iré a su cuarto y… ¡por dios a quien quiero engañar! No tendré el suficiente valor como para poder hacerlo._

_Y para colmo Ron, Harry y Ginny ya saben lo mío de los mortifagos, Dumbledore tuvo que decírselo a esos dos y así estamos todos._

_--_

_Bueno, creo que ya debo de ir así que, ahora sí, si no vuelvo espero que nadie te lea y mucho menos Severus, ¿ok?_

_Hasta nunca, mi querido diario_

_Fdo:_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

* * *

_¡No! ¡¿Cómo he podido hacerlo?! Ni si quiera se por que estoy escribiendo en un estupido diario._

_**Por que era de ella.**_

_¡Nunca me lo perdonaré!_

_**Todavía huele a ella.**_

_¡Tuve que haberme dado cuenta!_

_**Puedes ver sus cabellos rizados aún.**_

_¡Estupido Voldemort!_

_**Y esos ojos color miel.**_

_¡Se dio cuenta de que le era infiel y la mandó acabar conmigo!_

_**Todavía la ves sentada entre libros**_

_¡Y yo tuve que ir a por ella! ¡¡No!!_

_Por ordenes de Dumbledore, el tiene la culpa._

_**Pero la mataste tú**_

_O moriría yo._

_**Mejor tu que ella**_

_Mejor yo que ella. _

_**Lo hecho, hecho está**_

_Nunca me lo perdonaré._

_**Puedes ir con ella**_

_Y no podré hacerme el suficiente daño_

_**Todavía está aquí esperándote**_

_Para pagar por lo que he hecho_

_**Para que os valláis juntos**_

_Pero pagaré con lo mismo_

_**Y no voláis nunca**_

_Y no volveremos nunca_

_Fdo:_

_Severus Snape_

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, se que tardé en completarlo pero ya está hecho.  
Ahora les dejo a la imaginación el si se reecontraron en el cielo o no, para gustos colores. Pero a mi sí que me hubiera gustado, al final, por encima de todo mal triunfa el amor D

¡Please RR!


End file.
